Aquello que descubri
by Sonic-Rainbow
Summary: El baile de invierno se aproxima, Pesto hará lo que sea por conseguir una cita con Amanda, incluso dañar aquel corazón que realmente lo ama, sin que el se de cuenta. Pero en el camino descubrirá algo que puede cambiarlo todo.
1. El Comienzo

**Hola a todos ^^**

**Soy yo de nuevo en las andadas, esta vez con un fic de Crash & Bernstein, desde que vi un capitulo que ya olvide /no neta ¬¬/, bueno el chiste es que se trataba de, bueno no sé, pero recuerdo que había Cloe/Pesto, y me enamore de esta parejita.**

**Declaro: Los personajes de no me pertenecen /jjiji/ sino haría un buen de temporadas xD.**

Era un día normal en Portland, en el centro había un edificio donde 2 ½ hermanos estaban hablando sobre algo.

-Oye Wyatt ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Crash saliendo de la nada

-Nada, es solo que nos avisaron que habrá un baile de invierno- dijo desanimado Wyatt

-¿Un baile? Que es eso, algo mágico-

-Algo parecido, un baile es donde un chico y una chica bailan y se divierten- dijo el

-Vaya, pero anímate solo ve a tus hermanas están muy animadas- dijo Crash

Wyatt volteo a ver a Amanda y a Cleo que estaban con la cara larga.

-Crash, ellas no están felices- cuestiono

-¿Enserio?, vaya las cosas cambian muy rápido- dijo Crash haciendo círculos con las manos, luego fue hacia Amanda

-Oye Amanda, ¿Por qué tan feliz?- dijo este

-¡Crash, no estoy feliz!, ¿sabes lo que significa un baile?- dijo levantándose del sofá

-Wyatt, me dijo que era donde un chico y una chica baila-

-Ese es el problema, ¿Cómo conseguir cita para el baile?, ¿Cómo conseguir al adecuado?- dijo moviéndose de aquí a allá

-Mujeres, se complican todo, solo invita a alguien y ya- dijo Crash

-No es tan sencillo Crash- cuestiono ella

-Claro que si ¿Dónde dijiste que va a ser el baile?- dijo el

-Va a ser aquí en el edificio, el baile fue organizado por el señor Poulos-

-Ósea que todos los del edificio pueden asistir- pregunto Crash

-Algo así- dijo ella –El baile será pasado mañana-

-Entonces, será mejor que consiga rápido una cita- dijo Crash para luego desaparecer

Luego sonó la puerta *Toc* Toc* -¡Yo abro!- grito Crash apareciendo de nuevo, Crash abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Pesto, -¿Que hay Pesto?-

-Hola Crash- dijo Pesto, que traía un traje negro y unas flores amarilla, luego se acerco a Amanda y le tendió las flores –Son para ti-

-Ni creas que iré al baile contigo Pesto- dijo enojada ella

-¿Por qué no?- dijo triste

-Porque am…. am…. Ya ¿tengo cita?, si así es ya tengo cita- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-Pero dijiste que aun no conseguías cita- cuestiono Crash

-¡Cállate!- agarro a Crash y lo aventó por la ventana de la cocina

-Oh, vamos ¿por que no?- volvió a preguntar Pesto

-¿Porque?-

-Ni aun que fueras un rey saldría contigo- cuestiono ella

Luego algo hizo clic en el cerebro de Pesto –Que tal si hacemos una pequeña apuesta- pregunto este

-¿De que tipo?- dijo ella

-Bueno según tengo entendido, se escogerá al rey y reina del baile, que tal esto, si yo gano tú tendrás una cita conmigo – dijo este

-Al menos entiendes lo que dices, chico y chica, ¿con quién iras con Wyatt vestido de chica?- cuestión ella

-¡Que!, ¡No!, iré con una chica y seremos los reyes del baile- dijo el

-Bien y si mi pareja y yo ganamos tu dejaras de molestar y hablarme, ¿entendido?- dijo ella

-Es una apuesta- dijo y este le tendió la mano

-Mejor dejémoslo así en palabras- dijo ella, para luego dirigirse a la puerta y salir

-Vaya Pesto, creo que esta vez vas a perder- dijo Wyatt

-Claro que no, yo ganare- dijo orgulloso

-¿Enserio?, ¿ya pensaste en que chica invita?- dijo Wyatt

-No pensé eso- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-Vamos, solo una loca iría contigo, sin ofender- dijo Wyatt

-¬¬, lo se es difícil conseguir cita- dijo este

-Claro que no, la Princesa Glitter ¡ira conmigo!- grito apareciendo de repente un emocionado Crash

-Am, Crash, Glitter accedería a lo que uno quisiera- dijo Wyatt

-Que dices Wyatt, ella tiene mente propia, además que importa, ¡tengo cita para el baile!-

-Lo vez hasta Crash consiguió cita- dijo Wyatt

-Vaya, quien accedería a estar en un baile conmigo solo para ganar una apuesta- dijo Pesto sentándose en el sofá

-Invita a alguien y no le digas que es por una apuesta- sugirió Crash

-No Crash eso este mal- dijo Wyatt

-¿Qué importa?, además quiero salir con Amanda- dijo Pesto

-Esa es la actitud, ¡choca esa cara!-dijo Crash acercándose velozmente a Pesto y dándole un golpe con la cabeza

-¡Auch!- se quejo Pesto

-Seee- dijo Crash

-Bueno mejor me voy, no quiero ver como acabara esto- dijo Wyatt yéndose a su habitación

-¡Espera Bernstein!- dijo Crash siguiéndolo

Pesto se quedo en el sofá, pensando a quien invitar, cuando la puerta se abre y aparece Cleo, ella se da cuentan.

-Pesto ¿que haces aquí?- cuestiono Cleo

-Amm… vine a…. vine a…. ¿invitarte al baile de invierno?, am… ¡si eso!, vine a invitarte al baile de invierno- dijo feliz

-Vaya pensé que invitarías a Amanda, y que te diría que no, primero contéstame, ¿soy tu segunda opción? - pregunto ella

-¿Qué?, ¡No!, por supuesto que no-

-Está bien, te creo iré contigo al baile- dijo ella –pero antes contéstame otras cosa-

-¿Otra?-

-Si otra, ¿sabes bailar?- cuestiono ella

-Claro que se bailar, que pregunta

-….. ¬¬

-Está bien, solo un poco

-Muy bien no te preocupes, ven en 1 hora y empezaremos con las clases de baile, ¿Okey?-

-Okey- dijo Pesto, luego se paro y se dirigió a la puerta –Bueno te veo en una hora-

-Claro, pero ven con ropa normal- dijo ella asiendo énfasis a su traje

-Bien- dijo de mal humor Pesto y luego salió y se fue

**Cleo POV**

Luego de que Pesto se fuera me senté en el sofá y di un suspiro. No puedo creer que él me allá invitado, creí que invitaría a la molesta de mi hermana, la quiero y todo pero no me gusta la forma en que trata a Pesto. En fin, creí que no iría al baile o que iría sola, pero iré con Pesto!

**Pesto POV**

Luego de salir me dirigí a mi casa para cambiarme de ropa, ya que Cleo quiere que me cambie. Cleo me cae bien pero hay veces en que no, bueno solo la soportare hoy mañana y pasado mañana, luego seremos los reyes del baile y por fin tendré mi cita con Amanda.

**Bueno este es el fin del primer capítulo. Espero sus Reviews pronto ^^ de eso me alimento, (no enserio de eso como._., /quiero aprovechar este momento…. Hola mama!/).**

**Avances del siguiente capitulo**

**-Vamos tenemos que seguir-**

**-Que es esto que estoy sintiendo-**

**-Esto terminara mal-**

**Sera Crashtastico el siguiente capítulo OKEY xD**


	2. Algo Nuevo

**Bueno el segundo capítulo.**

**-Vamos tenemos que seguir-**

**-Que es esto que estoy sintiendo-**

**-Esto terminara mal-**

Habían ya paso como 50 minutos desde que Pesto se fue, Cleo junto con Crash se preparan un sándwich, más bien Cleo le preparaba uno a Crash.

-Ya está listo- insistía Crash

-Aun no Crash, dame un par de minutos- dijo Cleo

-Muy bien… ¡Ya está listo!- grito Crash, el cual desespero a Cleo

-¡No Crash!, ¡Aun no!- grito Cleo

-¿Por qué tantos gritos?- dijo apareciendo Wyatt

-¡Bernstein!- dijo Crash saltando a Wyatt y tirándolo al piso

-Bien ¿Por qué los gritos?- siguió preguntando Wyatt mientras se levantaba

-¡Fue Crash!, el no me dejaba terminar de preparar los sándwich- dijo algo molesta Cleo

-¡¿Qué?! Tu eres la que se los quería quedar todos- dijo Crash

-Bueno ya basta que no ven si según gritando vendrá el señor Paolus- se quejo Wyatt

Luego se oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. A lo cual Wyatt y Cleo se escondieron debajo de la ventana de la cocina.

-¿Crees que sea él?- le susurro Cleo a Wyatt

-Espero que no, Amanda no está y si se da cuenta que estamos nosotros, solos sin supervisión de un adulto, llamara a nuestros padres- dijo igual en un susurro Wyatt

-Si no abrimos tal vez piense que no estamos- le susurro Cleo

-¿Espera y Crash?- dijo Wyatt, ambos se miraron a los ojos y rápidamente se levantaron y miraron por la ventana de la cocina y vieron como Crash estaba a punto de abrirla.

-¡Crash no!- dijo en un susurro Cleo

Crash volteo y siguió acercando una mano a la perilla

-¡No Crash!- ahora dijo Wyatt

Crash siguió acercando una mano ya estaba como a 5 cm de la perilla

-¡No!- dijeron en un susurro al uniso Wyatt y Cleo

Crash finalmente abrió la puerta, Cleo y Wyatt rápidamente se volvieron a esconder debajo de la ventana.

Cleo al estar más cerca de la entrada de la cocina vio que una sombra se acercaba, ella y su hermano cerraron los ojos.

-¡Buuhh!-

-¡Ahhh!- dijeron otra vez al uniso Wyatt y Cleo, los dos vieron que quien los había asustado no era el señor Paolus, sino alguien más.

-Pesto- dijeron despreocupados los dos hermanos

-Jeje, ¿De quién se estaban escondiendo?- dijo Pesto

-Creímos que eras el señor Paolus, por eso nos escondimos- dijo Wyatt saliendo de la cocina y sentándose en el sofá

-El tipo bajito que siempre esta de mal humor- dijo Pesto

-Ese mismo- dijo ahora Cleo desde la ventana de la cocina

-Ahora cambiando de tema ¿Qué haces aquí Pesto?- dijo Wyatt

-¿Qué no lo vez Wyatt? Está muy claro, el vino para prepararme dos rebanadas de pan donde en medio va un trozo de carne, con un trozo que leche en cubo y crema blanca **(se refería a la mayonesa, OK)**- dijo Crash

-¿Te refieres a un Sándwich?- dijo Pesto

-Si eso, un Sándwich- dijo Crash

-No Crash no vengo a eso, vine para que Cleo me enseñe a bailar- dijo Pesto

-¿Espera? ¿Qué?-

-Si Cleo me va a enseñar a bailar, para lo del baile de invierno- dijo Pesto

-Entonces, ¿Ya encontraste pareja para el baile?- pregunto Wyatt

-Si así es- dijo Pesto

-Vaya, ¿y quién es?- pegunto Wyatt

-Iré con Cleo- dijo Pesto

-Que bue…. Espera ¿Qué?- dijo Wyatt

-Iré con tu hermana- dijo Pesto

-¿Con mi hermana? ¿Por qué con ella?- pregunto Wyatt

-A quien le importa Wyatt- dijo Crash -Entonces Pesto, ¿vas a la cocina y me preparas un Sándwich?- dijo Crash

-¡Oye Crash!- le grito Cleo –Ven, yo te preparo tu Sándwich-

-Allá voy, hey Bernstein, lánzame- le dijo Crash

-Hum, ya que- levanto a Crash y lo lanzo por la ventana de la cocina

-Ahora dime Pesto ¿Por qué iras con mi hermana?- le dijo Wyatt

-No sé, oh si para ser rey del baile y conseguir una cita con Amanda- le dijo Pesto

-Te das cuenta que si Cleo sabe esto, nunca jamás te volvería a hablar- le dijo Wyatt

-¿Enserio?-

-Nunca jamás, jamás- le volvió a decir Wyatt

-Correré el riesgo- dijo sin preocupaciones Pesto

-Vaya Pesto, jamás te creí así- dijo Wyatt

-Escucha Wyatt, yo quiero una cita con Amanda y hare lo que sea- dijo Pesto

-¿Incluso lastimar a mi hermana?-

-Si bueno no, bueno no -

-Esto terminara mal- dijo Wyatt –No me quedare aquí viendo como lastimas a mi hermana- dijo y luego se paro del sofá y se fue a su habitación

-Hey Pesto- le dijo Crash mientras salía de la cocina con un Sándwich en la mano -¿Y Bernstein?-

-Se fue a su habitación- le dijo Pesto

-Bueno voy con el- dijo mientras caminaba Crash a "su" habitación

Pesto se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba Cleo, cuando entro vio que ella intentaba alcanzar un frasco de una alacena alta para ella.

-Oye déjame ayudarte- le dijo Pesto, quien se movió atreves de la cocina llegando hasta donde estaba Cleo

-No está bien yo puedo sola- dijo Cleo

-Insisto, déjame ayudarte-

-Está bien- dijo Cleo

Pesto se estiro y alcanzo el frasco de Mantequilla de Maní -Ten- le dijo dándole el frasco

-Gracias Pesto- dijo recibiendo el frasco, se acerco a la cocina y saco cuatro rebanadas de pan de su empaque -¿Quieres un sándwich de mantequilla de maní?-

-Espera que es esto que estoy sintiendo, a es hambre, si me vendría bien algo de comer - le dijo Pesto tomando asiento en una silla

Pesto observaba detenidamente a Cleo, pensando en las palabras de Wyatt "Nunca jamás, jamás", pensó que Cleo nunca haría eso pues ella sabe que él quiere a Amanda, -si ella lo entenderá- se dijo Pesto en su mente

-Ten- Cleo le da su sándwich

-Gracias- él lo agarra y lo empieza a comer, el tenia que admitirlo el sándwich esta delicioso

-Oye, esto está muy rico- le dijo Pesto

-Gracias-

-¿Cuál es tu secreto para que esto salga delicioso?- le pregunto Pesto

-Pues siempre hago todo con amor- le dice ella

Luego de terminar de comer sus sándwiches, se dirigieron a la terraza, donde Cleo previamente ya había puesto una grabadora con un disco dentro, ya solo era chiste de ponerle "play"

-Bueno es hora de empezar nuestra primera lección- le dijo Cleo quien puso play a la grabadora para luego ir a donde estaba Pesto a quien le tomo la mano

**Pesto POV**

Cuando Cleo me toco sentí como mi cuerpo se estremecía, pero no de una forma mala sino mas bien era algo agradable.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le pregunte

-El baile es formal, ósea como tipo vals- dijo ella, pude notar que me dio una sonrisa que hizo que me sintiera relajado como cual niño que su madre le da un beso para calmarlo

-Bien- le dije calmado

-Ahora préstame tu mano- me dijo ella, a lo cual ella agarro mi mano con su mano libre, y la coloco en su cintura. Yo me sonroje un poco ante este acto, nunca había hecho esto, bueno si cuando era un niño pequeño, en el baile de salida del Kínder, pero jamás con alguien linda como ella, tenía que admitirlo era muy linda para su edad

-Muy bien….- ella coloco su mano sobre mi hombro -…. Empecemos, primero escucha la música- yo le hice caso y le puse atención a la música era una suave melodía compuesta por pino, violín y otros instrumentos

-Muy bien ahora intenta seguir mis pasos está bien, contaras 1,2 y 3 en tu mente-

-Si lo intentare- le respondí, ella volvió a darme una sonrisa, la cual causo el mismo efecto de hace unos instantes, yo decidí corresponderle con una.

**Cleo POV**

-Si lo intentare- el me respondió a lo cual embozo una sonrisa, yo me sonroje muy leve, y aparte la mirada de él, luego me empecé a mover hacia atrás, a lo cual él siguió mis pasos, note que el miraba hacia el suelo, quizás para seguir mis pasos, lo cual provoco que me pisara

-Auch- dije

-Lo siento- el me contesto con una mirada tan lindan que provoco que me volviera a sonrojar

-No está bien- le dije -Pero para que te concentres mejor, debes mirar a los ojos de tu pareja-

-Muy bien- luego de que el dijera eso nuestros ojos se encontraron, lo que provoco que me sonrojara aun mas.

Seguimos bailando hasta que la música casi llegara a su fin, en un acto él me dio la vuelta, ese paso jamás me lo había esperado y menos de Pesto, cuando acabo de darme la vuelta, el me inclino como a 1 metro de distancia del suelo, nuestros ojos se quedaron viéndose los unos a los otros, poco a poco me fui acercando a el, el por su parte también se fue acercando poco a poco, nuestros labios estaban ahora como a 15 cm de distancia.

**Fin Cleo POV**

Cleo cerró los ojos al igual que Pesto.

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunto Crash saliendo de la nada

-¡Crash!- grito Pesto, soltando a Cleo, haciendo que esta callera al piso

-¡Auch!- Cleo se quejo mientras se sentaba en el piso y sobaba su cabeza

-¡Hay no!, lo siento Cleo, en verdad lo siento- dijo Pesto quien la ayudo a pararse

-No-no hay problema- le dijo Cleo –Además fue culpa de Crash-

-Mi culpa, yo no te deje caer como un saco de pasas-dijo Crash en su defensa

-En fin, ¿que quieres aquí Crash?- le pregunto Cleo

-Vine por la grabadora, Glitter y yo tenemos que practicar el baile- dijo Crash quien tomaba la grabadora y se iba, pero antes se detuvo -Y por cierto, que baile tan feo- dijo para luego irse

-Vamos teneos que seguir- dijo Pesto

-Bueno Crash se llevo la grabadora, tendremos que ensayar mañana, si Crash no destruye la grabadora- dijo Cleo

-Muy bien, que te parece si vamos al cine- dijo Pesto

-Si claro- le dijo Cleo –Pero no tienes que ir a trabajar-

-Hoy no, pedí permiso, además el novato me está suplantando- le dijo

-Muy bien- dijo Cleo con una sonrisa

**Bueno este es el fin ¿Qué les pareció?, genial ¿no?,**

**Avancez del siguiente capitulo: **

**-Soy genial-**

**-Es para ti-**

**-¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?-**

**Bueno se ve Crashtastico el siguiente capitulo adiós ^^**


End file.
